Power Rangers Final Force Episode 3: Zords Combine!
by Chibideeb
Summary: Now that the Power Rangers have their Legendary Powers, they need to master their Megazord! But two of the Rangers may bring in some problems to their plans. Real Quick I'd like to give a shout out to my buds on the Ben 10: Prime Discord Server along with those on my Toku Central Server, big thanks to Rosie and Carth for inspiring me to actually make a Fan Fic


Last time on Final Force, the Power Rangers just Mastered their Legendary Ranger Powers to take down Pyrite, little did they know they weren't done learning.

"Ay yi yi!" cried Alpha 10, "I still think is a bad idea!" as Alpha was complaining, some furniture and bits of other stuff teleporting into an otherwise empty room.

"Alpha please," said Xenon, "He's a Power Ranger now. This is the least we could do!"

"I can't thank you guys enough! I mean I had nowhere else to go and no money to pay rent." Said Mike, whole organizing the room to his liking.

Alpha spoke up, "I-I-I'm sorry this just doesn't compute! Do you not have a family to go to?"

Mike froze for a second, "I uh… don't have a family to back to… my parents died during the Armada's invasion in 2014… and the aunt I had to live with hates my guts so… eh what are you gonna do!"

Alpha cleared his throat (Despite not having one), "I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"It's fine man. I've gotten… enough therapy," joked Mike.

After that awkward exchange, Mike finished furnishing his room as Xenon started contacting the other 4 Rangers for their next training session.

"Allright Power Rangers! Time for you next training session, you are gonna learn how to command your Zords and form a Megazord!" Excitedly explained Xenon.

The other Rangers looked very confused, "Uhh… what," said Madi, on the verge of laughing.

"WAIT!" yelled Adam, "ARE THOSE THE BIG ROBOT THINGS THAT SOMEHOW MANAGE TO CAUSE NO CASUALTIES!?"

"Y-yes." answered Xenon, "That's… what they are I guess… now, Mike you command the Fox Zord, Zee commands the Axolotl Zord, Adam Commands the Cheetah Zord, Madi Commands the Gryphyn Zord, and Dan commands the Bearded Vulture Zord!"

Alpha opened a door to a giant room, it held the 5 Zords Xenon just listed off were sitting there ready to be used, "Alright," said Xenon, "Normally they'd teleport straight toward you, but considering that they are right there you just need to pilot them."

The Rangers were teleported into their respective Zords and looked around the cockpit, Madi pointed out, "Is… is this a stereo?... Nice."

Adam immediately started fiddling with the controls in his Cheetah Zord, he accidentally fired the heat seeking missiles near Zee, "Ohohohohoho," Chuckled Zee, "Now you're gonna get it! She slashed at Adam's Zord with the tail of the Axolotl Zord.

Alpha yelped out, "No no no! Don't you fight each other! You're a team remember?" The two bickering Rangers stopped and lowered their weapons.

"Alright Rangers… to form the Megazord you need to not only have good timing, but also be emotionally synchronized… ready, go!" The five Rangers got into a circle and prepared.

Mike yelled out, "Zords, COMBINE!" the Zords ran together and they all activated the Megazord Sequence and… crashed into each other.

They were recovering for a minute and then tried to figure out what went wrong, "Ok honestly," started Adam, "I think Zee was the slacker."

"The Hell?" rebuked Zee, "You were the one who IMMEDIATELY shot me with missles!"

"Well you shouldn't be in the way all the time!"  
"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T BE SUCH A DICKHEAD!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Dan, "You two sound like a bunch of CHILDREN! We're a freakin team, and you two need to start acting like it!"

Dan got out of his Zord and walked out of the Training room and was about to leave the Command Center when the alert went off, Madi looked at Xenon, "Is it Pyrite again?"

"Nah," said Xenon, "Seems to be a monster of some sort, looks like a Lobster? Weird, he seems to be abducting humans, stop him before he hurts them!" The rangers were teleported to the city and met up with a large Bipedal Lobster wearing a nice, clean suit.

"Ahh, you seem to be de Power Rangers that I was warned about… Funny, you don't look like you're wearing spandex." said the Lobster, he spoke in a voice that really sounded a bit too close to being a lawsuit.

"Actually!" said Madi, "It's actually a self assembling Nano-Fiber that-"

Zee cut her off, "What she means is that we're gonna take you down freak!"

The Rangers got into position and yelled out, "It's Morphin' Time! Final Force, ACTIVATE!"

The Rangers get into their non-spandex suits and got ready to fight, the Lobster Mobster pointed a claw at the Rangers, "Slimebots, Ice 'em" a group of Slimebots prepared to attack the Rangers, they kept them back and used their weapons to get rid of them.

The Rangers set their sights on Lobster Mobster, who apparently could fire lasers from his claws. While barely dodging them Adam managed to sneak up behind him and yelled out, "Destruction Daggers!" and teared the Lobster's suit.

The Lobster glared at the Yellow Ranger and said, "How could you. On this, the day of my daughter's wedding?"  
Dan smiled and said, "Oh! Congratulations! Can I be invited!"

"No," The Lobster grabbed Adam and tossed him into the other Rangers.

"ADAM!" Yelled Zee, she punched him in the shoulder.

"ENOUGH!" commanded Mike, "We need to go Legendary, READY?"

"READY!"  
All together they shouted, "POWER RANGERS ZE-O!"

Mike called out, "Zeo Ranger V Red!"  
Dan, "Zeo Ranger IV Green!"

Zee, "Zeo Ranger III Blue!"

Adam, "Zeo Ranger II Yellow!"

Madi, "Zeo Ranger I Blue!"

After they called out their color a green grid surrounded them and their new suits appeared, their suits had white gloves and boots, with gold accents, they had a white spot on their chests that was also outlined with gold, their helmets had nothing but a shape for their visors, Red being a start, Green, a rectangle, Blue, a triangle, Yellow having two slits, and Pink had an oval.

The Rangers posed and yelled, "Power Rangers, ZEO!" using their new, (though technically old) Powers they prepared to kick crustacean butt!

The five Rangers dodged around the Lobster Mobster and blasted at his tough armor using their Zeo Blasters and using their Ranger-specific weapons.

They managed to weaken the Lobster and free the humans he had captured, Xenon spoke up on the communicators, "Ok, try using the Zeo cannon to finish him off! Just uh… you need to work together… and I mean actually work together," his tone of voice seemed to be directed toward Adam and Zee, they glared at each other and begrudgingly agreed.

The Ranger combined their Zeo weapons into the Zeo Cannon, they fired it at the Lobster as he yelled, "I'LL MAKE YOU SLEEP WITH THE FISHES TONIIIIIGHT!" and he exploded.

The Rangers turned back into their Final Force uniforms, celebrated a bit and Zee and Adam realized that it did feel a bit good to actually work together.

Meanwhile, the armored human and Pyrite were watching the fight on a large screen, Pyrite snarked, "See, I told you that a Lobster Mobster was a horrible idea!"

His boss snarled and said, "Activate the Ulti-laser." Pyrite flipped a switch and a huge cannon fired a red beam toward where the Rangers finished off their foe, it lit up the remains and made them grow to be as big as a skyscraper.

"WOAH HE'S HUGE!" Screamed Adam, making Zee chuckle a bit, until she realized that this was actually a bad situation.

Mike gulped, trying to hide his fear, he said, somewhat shakily, "I-I think we need the Megazord."

"But we have no idea how to form it," cried Madi.

"And these two won't agree on anything," said Dan.

"Its fine," said Zee, "I think we can do it now. Not that we have a choice."

Xenon shot Alpha a look, Alpha looked up and said, "Hey, their your teenagers with attitude, not mine." Xenon shrugged and activated the Zords, sending them out to the city, the Rangers are warped into their Zords ready to fight.

The Rangers initiated the Megazord sequence and they ran toward each other. As they were coming closer you could practically hear the intense guitar solo and when they collided, they combined.

A hulking robot formed from the 5 Zords the head and torso were formed from the Fox Zord, the arms are formed from the Gryphon and Falcon Zords and the wings formed an emblem on the chest with the FF logo in the center, the Axolotl Zord and Cheetah Zord Formed the legs, each Animal's Tails formed a Sword. Each Ranger was brought into the head of the Zord in a massive cockpit, each sitting next to each other.

"We… WE DID IT!" squealed Madi, practically jumping out of her seat.

"Well guys," said Mike, a bit more confidently, "Let's get this party started!"

The Lobster immediately fired his claw lasers toward the Megazord, which was deflected by the sword. Mobster Lobster now saw that he was in over his head, he started backing away, but the Megazord walked toward him, his sword scraping the ground. The Lobster tried firing a few more shots, one getting a hit on the Megazord.

The Rangers then held the Megazord's Sword in the air, it erupted in flames and it slashed down, destroying the monster finally being permanent.

The Rangers went back to the command center to reflect on what just happened, "So… you two good?" joked Dan.

"Oh yeah completely." said Adam, "We are now the best of friends."

"Keep dreaming Adam," said Zee, "We're teammates, not friends." She smirked at him and went to her phone.

"Well I feel like we could take on anything." said Mike triumphantly. The other Rangers smiled and nodded and were ready for their next adventure.

Or were they?


End file.
